Pregnant
by Oh-Dearie-Dear
Summary: "It happened." Pointing with two fingers - which was odd, even for the impish man - Belle's husband swallowed loudly. Yes, the divorce was going great. Thanks for asking.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was inspired by the Rumbelle scene is 5x06. Enjoy.**_

"It happened." Pointing with two fingers - which was odd, even for the impish man - Belle's husband swallowed loudly.

Yes, the divorce was going great. Thanks for asking.

"I'm..." Belle raised an unsure eyebrow, smart enough to understand what he meant but shocked enough to question it.

"Pregnant," Rumple nodded then, a worried smile gracing his features. She was pregnant, not blind. "Fortunately so."

The word sucked the air out of Belle's breath, tightening her lungs with an invisible rope. Fortunately? They were in _Hell_, battling _evil_ beyond anything they've ever encountered before, and now she was _pregnant_. Well, now she knew where his priorities laid.

But, _God_, the prospect of carrying a child, of being a _mother,_ left an excited flutter in her stomach. Although the timing was anything but ideal, Belle found herself _happy_.

"We're gonna have a baby..." She grasped Zelena's child - yes, the witch had as _child_ \- tighter and smiled widely. "We're gonna have a baby!"

Rumple nodded like a schoolboy, every wrinkle - he didn't have that many for being over three hundred years old, and Belle _prayed_ her child got those genes - more prominent from smiling so wide.

And then, Belle's smile faded.

"A baby..." Her eyes widened, anger filling them as she did the math. "you've already sold!"

Smile faultering, Rumple tried to step forward. But Belle stepped back, counteracting his movements.

"You've sold our future."

That was remade like two seconds ago, but _whatever_. Her child was being _sold_, she had a right to be mad.

"It's not like I meant for this to happen," Rumple defended, a look of defeat on his face.

Belle's face stretched into disbelief. It was comical, really, how her husband got himself into these situations. Belle held back an eye roll, instead opting to ask the obvious.

"What did you mean then when you made that deal with that..._loner weirdo?_"

"To save my son!" Rumple erupted, sighing as a hand ran through his hair.

Okay, so maybe comical wasn't the word. Belle sighed at her thoughts, _then_ at the situation.

"What was I supposed to do?" Rumple's hazel eyes widened in distress. _And damn those perfect eyes. _"My son was dying. And I didn't think Milah would ever want another child with me, so I just…"

Waving his hands in irritance, Rumple made a sound that could only be described as desperate. Belle didn't say a word. She didn't _have_ the words to respond.

"I'm not sorry, Belle. Saving my child was _not_ a mistake. I will not apologise for that deal." Rumple shook his head. "Until you are a mother, you will never understand the importance of keeping your child safe."

How the fuck was she supposed to respond to that? Dammit dammit _dammit_. She hated that her child was now an auction piece, but Rumple wasn't wrong. She was allowed to be upset and angry, but not at him.

At least not this time. Belle sighed out loud again, memories flipping through her mind like a home movie.

There had been a lot of times.

"Alright, okay." Setting the child down so she could pace in peace, Belle clapped her hands together. "What do we do now?"

"I'll figure it out."

Well, that was informative.

"So, do you know how to fix the deal?" She challenged, wanting nothing more than to cuff the stubborn asshole's head.

What? He _was_ stubborn and he could be an asshole pretty frequently...

"Yes, I'll figure it out." He assured her. "I'll do whatever it takes. I could use my power to -"

Both of them froze.

"With _what_ power?"

_Are you -_

Pulling out the dagger - _shitting me_ \- Rumple looked at his feet in shame.

_"You're the Dark One again?_" Her husband was impossible. _See?_ Stubborn and _most certainly_ an asshole.

"Yeah," Rumple took in a breath. "I...am."

Belle shook her head, not even trying to hiding her disappointment.

"It's who I am, Belle."

_It's who I am, Belle._ Her voice mimicked his - although, his voice was much more high pitched and annoying in her head.

"Not always," She snapped. "You were once a man. A spinner, if I recall correctly."

"Even when I was a spinster, I craved power. The only difference now, is that I have it." Ashamed, but sticking to his guns, he rubbed a hand on his face. "And I won't let it go. Not again."

Belle shook her head. "Not even for me?"

Putting the dagger back into his coat - t_hank God_, that thing looked like a voodoo trinket - Rumple sighed.

"I love this dagger," Rumple started. "_and_ I love you. Both are possible."

_If he actually thinks…_

"No, they aren't." Belle almost laughed, but shook her head. "I fell in love with _Rumplestiltskin_, not the beast you became."

Closing his eyes, Rumple walked over to Belle and took a hand into his.

"Falling in love with the man behind the beast is not what you did, you fell in love with me, a _man_ _and a beast_. Making me a better man is what you did, but if you want me to change, I can't." He shook his head sadly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Being pulled by power isn't very hard to understand, despite how hard you think it sounds." She wasn't _dumb_, my God.

"Belle," He let go of her hand.. "What would you do to save your family?"

"Anything." Belle answered in a duh-like tone.

"Why, Belle, do you think I became the Dark One?" He asked, and Belle knew this. She had a _great_ memory, thank you very much.

"Yes, I know - for you son."

"For my son." Rumple repeated, smiling. "My Intentions were good, I wanted to save everyone, not just my him."

"And you failed," Belle snapped, fully aware she wasn't exactly being sensitive.

"I failed, yes." He confirmed. "The darkness consumed me, took over me. All the anger, and sadness, regret came out all at once. And I truly became darker than _any_ Dark One."

"_I know."_

"_No, you don't." _Rumple was quick to straighten that out. "The voices took over me _so_ quickly, Belle. I didn't even know I had gone dark until it was too late."

Sitting down on a nearby couch, Rumple kept his gaze to the ground.

"I have always had those voices. But with being the Dark One, they were _accelerated_. Everything I did wasn't good enough, and now that I had all of these powers...I could do enough. _Be_ enough."

Belle sat next to him finally, quickly glancing at the child to make sure she hadn't fallen off the sofa.

"And then there was you, the best deal I ever made." He smiled, which was totally unfair.. "Only, you became more than an deal. In fact, you really never were a deal, only company."

Belle snorted.

"I knew you were lonely." She looked at him, chin up and eyes bold.

"I guess I just never thought I needed anybody. Or maybe I didn't think anyone would want me." A self conscious shrug later, Belle was grabbing his hand softly. "You wanted to make me a better person, and you did just that. You did something no one else was able to do, you loved an unlovable man."

_With that hair?_ Belle thought. Milah had the be insane for leaving him.

"Despite my demons, you loved me. Really, truly loved me. And I'll never be able to thank you enough," He closed his eyes. "And I'll never know how you did it."

Minutes passed. The two of them just sat there.

"Okay," Belle squeezed his hand.

"Okay what?"

"_Okay_, let's figure this out." She swiveled and grabbed the child, before standing up. "_Together_."

Rumple nodded. So, maybe they wouldn't be signing divorce papers _just_ yet.

**In order to try and spark some creativity in my mind for ****_Morality, _****I've decided to go through some old drafts and either rewrite them or edit them. This draft was originally more depressing and unrealistically tooth-rotting, so I decided to fix it up and make it a little more edgier. Some people might say Belle is a little OOC. However, she's a reader, and honestly, probably a writer, so I figured she'd have some funny/sarcastic thoughts. I don't know if the 'thoughts' go with the prompt and mood of this scene, but whatever. I had fun writing it. I hoped you enjoyed it!:)**


	2. BLACK LIVES FUCKING MATTER

I can't believe this is considered "political" or "controversial", but let me another decent soul to remind you that BLACK LIVES MATTER. It's absolutely disgusting to me how this is even debatable. How? _How? _And for all of you assholes screaming "all lives matter", y'all don't give a flying fuck about all lives. If you did, even in the slightest, you'd scream black lives matter right with me. The hypocrisy is hilarious as it is disturbing. "Blue lives matter" Literally go fuck yourself with a cactus. I'm so done with conservatives and their hypocrisy. This entire fanfic is about hypocrisy and brainwashing, and while it's fictional and NO WHERE NEAR THE SAME THING, please leave my page and get off of my fanfic. If you don't scream black lives matter, if you don't sign petitions, if you dont do your part in educating the people around you who are racist and ignorant, get away from my fanfic, and don't come back until you've thoroughly checked yourself and gained decent empathy.

As someone who is white and privileged, I am so fucking ashamed of what my ancestors have done to black people and people of color. You all deserve so much more. I'm so fucking sorry about how society has silenced you, how they've dealt with racial matters, and how they continue to profit off of your oppression. It's wrong. There is no excuse, no justification. It's wrong, and I hope you know that I stand with you. I will continue to speak up to my racist relatives, I will continue to sign petitions, and I will continue to fight for you in whatever means I can.

And to those of you who are white and gain from this, USE YOUR VOICE! We would be NO WHERE without the help of our brothers and sister of color. Stand up for them! Use the white privilege you have for good! And for the love of God, acknowledge your privilege. Acknowledge that everything is made for you, and that while you may struggle, your struggle isn't because of the color of your skin. And when speaking up, don't silence people of color in the process. Instead, give them the space to express their oppression.

And a little reminder, it is not any person of color's job to educate you. Do your own fucking research. I have, and I've learned far more than I ever have from our white-washed school system! If I have and can check myself and do my own research, guess what? You can, too! It is a privilege to learn about racism instead of experiencing it.

It is not your job to educate anyone, but if any POC want to comment and talk about their experiences, please feel free. This comment section is left to all of you if you want to. I hope all of you stay safe, and know that we will not let this continue. Our generation (gen z) is awake and powerful. We will fight for you, and we won't stop until justice is served.

Hate will be deleted. I will not be tolerating any bullshit. Respectful questions are fine, and I will answer them if I feel I can. But there is no excuse to be ignorant, not in 2020. If you're ignorant now, you choose to be.

"No justice, no peace."


End file.
